The present invention relates to an automatic grater for producing food paste. The grater of the present invention is an improvement made to an invention of the same applicant entitled "A Juice-extractor also Serving as a Grinder" that has been granted a U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,993.
General consumers would usually use a blender or a juice-extractor to mesh vegetable and/or fruit in order to obtain a paste thereof. When doing so, it necessitates the adding of water into the blender or the juice-extractor and takes a considerable time to have the vegetable and/or fruit finely meshed. In the case of a juice-extractor, some active materials contained in the food would be destroyed after the food is cut by blades rotated at very high speed, and the meshed vegetable and/or fruit would lose the original good flavor because of the added water. Moreover, the vegetable and/or fruit is not always evenly cut or meshed. The meshed vegetable and/or fruit must be scooped from the container of the blender or the juice-extractor and transferred to another separate container for use.